


My eyes!

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Series: Maia's scorbus universe [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cursed child as vines is a gift, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: Rose GW learns to pay attention to wards.





	My eyes!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/cursedchildvine/status/860264549366321152
> 
> I went on a slight tangent but its mostly there. Definitely a joke and not meant to be good.
> 
> For Jack.

Final year exams were finally over and the Slytherin common room was packed with students celebrating the start of the rest of their lives. Rose stretched her legs out a little bit further on the sofa, trying to catch the attention of the cute Hufflepuff girl whose name she had forgotten. She felt the familiar buzz that she got from firewhisky pricking at the back of her head. How had she never noticed this girl before? Why was she ignoring her? Rose quickly decided to give up and reached around the back of her to complain to her girlfriend about the lack of attention she was being given but found that she was totally passed out on the floor. Rose couldn’t remember her slipping off but she looked so cute that she was suddenly overwhelmed with annoyance.

Rose huffed. “You lightweight. What use are you to me if you’re asleep? I can’t kiss you, can’t tell you I love you, can’t talk about how cute 6th year Puff girl over there is.”

She huffed again. “Where’s Albus? He’ll talk about cute Puff girl with me.”

She scanned the room but couldn’t see her cousin nearby any of the girls he would usually socialise with at parties. She decided not to huff again because nobody was listening to her. Instead she focused on telling her legs to engage and pushed herself up. Her knee buckled slightly and the room spun but she managed to force herself to walk towards the boy dormitories. She vaguely checked that there were enough Ravenclaw girls to carry her girlfriend to bed if she needed and stumbled down the dark corridor. The whole area was shrouded in dark green light that was difficult to navigate but she reached their door and pushed her entire weight against it. Locked.

Rose reached for her wand and began deciphering the wards they had put up. She knew she was better at magic then them after they’d been drinking. She’d had a lot more practice. She had no logical thought that the wards had been put up for a reason but began to mumble spells under her breath to tear them down and easily pushed open the door minutes later. 

The inside of the room was dark and quiet. 

“Lumos.” She thought, the tip of her wand flooding the room with light. 

“What Rose?” Albus shouted, jumping up from his bed stark naked with a panicked look on his face. 

“My eyes!” Rose shouted back, dropping her wand and covering her face with her arms. 

There was a confused muffled sound from the bed as Scorpius lifted his head to see what all the commotion was about. “Rose. How?” He sat up and also paid no attention to the fact that Rose was getting an eyeful. She deserved it for breaking in. 

Albus crossed his arms over his chest. “Rose what did you want?” 

She mustered up her courage and took her hands away from her face, staring up to the ceiling. Had she been sober she would’ve ran but she was on a mission. “There’s a cute Puff girl who won’t pay me any attention and my girlfriend has passed out.” 

Scorpius scoffed. “Girls aren’t cute.” 

“Go away Rose.” Said Albus. “Don’t break down peoples wards just because you can’t have sex tonight. It isn’t fair.” 

Rose huffed. “But I’m traumatised. Nobody should see that!” 

Scorpius leant towards Albus. “You have three seconds to close the door and put up wards on the way out.” 

Rose let out a scream and ran towards the door. 

Her memory of that night was a little shady but she learnt not to be cocky whilst drunk and knock politely.


End file.
